1. Related Cases
This is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 11/255,852, filed Oct. 21, 2005, now abandoned whose entire disclosure is incorporated by this reference as though set forth fully herein.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and in particular, to an interactive toy system.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive toys have become increasingly popular in recent times. Children enjoy playing with toys that communicate or respond to different selections or prompts from the player. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,393 (Ghaly) U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,336 (Lebensfeld et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,719 (Chan) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,556 (Smirnov) all disclose toys, dolls or action figures who act or respond based on some activation by the user, or by the surrounding events.